


The Seduction of Sinning

by volvi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Religious Guilt, Sugar Daddy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volvi/pseuds/volvi
Summary: Credence is starving - mentally as well as physically, and Mr. Graves is more than willing to take care of him.---I'll tag as I go.





	1. Chapter 1

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

In a tub, at the back of a small church in the middle of central New York, was a young man, waiting for God’s forgiveness. The water was freezing and even if he was alone in the room – as far as he knew everyone was fast asleep – he did not get out of the tub. Apart from his thin cotton underwear he was naked and the cold had already started to make his limbs go numb. The young man dipped his head underwater and held his breath. While letting some air out from his lungs he imagined how easy it would be to just start breathing. How many minutes would it take for his body to let go? Would it even be possible? Why didn’t he? Why not just end this already? There was nothing keeping him here anyway, nothing but pain and emptiness. The young man counted to three and then – as quickly and hard as he could muster – filled his lungs with water. He flew up in a sitting position and coughed while grasping for air. He threw himself out of the tub and down on the floor, while gagging for breath and heaving up water. Soon the sound turned into sobs, when it got up to him what he had tried to do. He had tried to commit the most forbidden sin of them all, but he had not even had the courage to see it through.

In a bathroom, in the back of a church in central New York, lay a young man, surrounded by cold water on a freezing floor in the middle of winter, crying for help. Help from anyone who could possibly hear him. His name was Credence.

* * *

 

“Mr. Graves! Are you coming with us sir?” Tina did her best trying to keep up with Percival’s fast paced steps out of the MACUSA building.

“No Miss Goldstein, I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check on this one.” The look on Tina’s face was definitely that of disappointment, yet she smiled while waving goodbye for the day and reminded him not to overwork himself. “Know your place Miss Goldstein, I’m not your friend, I’m your superior and you’d do well to remember that.” Percival did not bother being stern, this was more of a friendly banter that they had daily, Tina had always been a handful, even since her first day at MACUSA.

While Tina walked away to meet up with her sister and some of the aurors in training from their department, Percival went in the opposite direction. The weather was rather mild today so he fancied a walk instead of his usual apparition. It took him about fifteen minutes to reach the alley in the corner to the left of the church. Fifteen minutes should had made him early for the meeting, but once he reached his destination he realized he was the last to arrive. In the corner, almost hidden from sight – not only due to a trashcan and a copious amount of litter, but, what Percival suspected, mainly the skill of rarely getting noticed – crouched Credence. Percival only had to cast a quick glance before realizing that the younger man was hurt. He hurried up to him and kneed to get to his level.

“What did she do this time, boy?” Percival reached out for the other man’s hands, but Credence wouldn’t let him. “Come on now, you know I can take away the pain.” Slowly, Credence eased the cross of his arms. Percival took each of the hands in his own and turned them so that the palms was facing up. They were covered with open wounds as well as white stripes from old ones and Percival couldn’t help but to curse by the look of it all. The swearwords made Credence look up with big eyes, all shiny from tears that run wet stripes down his cheeks. “Sorry, I bet that’s a sin, right?” Percival shrugged and gave Credence half a smile, which was only met by losing eye contact and a snivel. Carefully, Percival moved his right hand in order to remove the glove. He put it in his pocket and then started murmuring incantations while slowly letting his third and index finger hover over Credence wounds. Of course the spoken words was mainly to make Credence feel more comforted by knowing what was going on, but a part of Percival also found the eyes that Credence gave him when he made spells out loud quite endearing. It was as if the boy suddenly had found home, which – Percival deemed – really wasn’t that big of a leap from the truth anyhow. Percival couldn’t help but to smile again once he saw the look on Credence’s face once the wounds started knitting themselves together. “I’ll leave the marks be, so your mother doesn’t start wondering, but the bleeding and the pain will at least be gone.”

“T-thank you sir.”                                                      

“Don’t mention it.” Once Percival was back on his feet it suddenly occurred to him that this wasn’t supposed to have happened. “Why didn’t you call for me?” He looked down at the boy before him, questioning. “I told you to call for me when she hit you like this.”

“I couldn’t sir, it wasn’t that bad after all.” It was almost as if the younger man was speaking to himself and not to the auror. Percival sighed and backed a step while waiting for the boy to stand.

“I told you not to ‘sir’ me, I’m Mr. Graves to you.” Slowly Credence stood up, still not looking at Percival. “And usually, being hit until you bleed would be something defined as ‘bad’ indeed, and – “ Percival stopped mid-sentence once he realized the other man was trying his best to keep himself from sobbing. “Hey, hey, stop that, there’s no need to cry over this, right?” He reached for the boy and let his thumbs wipe away the tears that had now started to run down his cheeks yet again. This only seem to make it worse though, so – as always – he pushed the younger man into his arms and let him rest his head on his shoulder while holding him steady. The boy was shaking, but kept surprisingly quiet. Percival cursed himself for actually giving a damn about it all, but Credence needed him and he was more than happy to oblige. After all, he had magic as well as a position and all that came with it; something the younger man could only dream of possessing. _He should only know_ , though Percival, while caressing Credence neck. There was no need to tell him just yet though, after all, what was the fun in that? He wanted to be the giver, although that was of course quite a leap from the truth, Percival had always been a taker, it was simply in his nature, and Credence seemed more than willing to play his part.

* * *

 

When Credence was handing out flyers near the alley where he had met Mr. Graves two days earlier, he found a small paper bag with a note attached to it. After making sure no one was paying him any attention, he reached down and grabbed it.

_Eat this,_

_PG_

His pulse was drumming in his ears when he opened the bag. He had never gotten anything before, nothing that was meant for him only, apart from lashings with his belt. Inside the bag he found a bar of chocolate, a small packet of sugary almonds, as well as a bottle of orange juice. Credence had only ever seen treats like these behind glass or – on the rare occasions Ma had left him in the charge of grocery shopping instead of Chastity – on shelves which had never been meant for him. After once again having confirmed that no one was looking, Credence stepped into the alley and sat down behind a trashcan, leaning against the brick wall. To wrap open the small packet with almonds was almost like a sin in itself, and once he had put one in his mouth he instantly started to blush because of the sigh it made him do. The sugar was slowly melting on his tongue and it was as if he suddenly had forgotten about how sad and pathetic his life usually was. After having finished a few of the almonds, Credence opened the bottle of juice. It was sweet, yet it had a bit of an acid note to it, and Credence couldn’t help but to think of the resemblance to Mr. Graves.

He had finished half of the bottle of juice before on the chocolate. He took a small bite of the corner of the bar, which resulted in him having to cover his mouth due to the sounds coming out of his mouth. The thought of Mr. Graves hearing this made him blush even further, how pitiful he must find him, sobbing over a piece of chocolate. Guiltily he swallowed the second half of the juice and finished the rest of the almonds. Before hurrying back to the task of handling out false propaganda written by his Ma he sniffed at the chocolate once more. The scent was divine, he had to swallow twice and quickly put it down beside the now empty bottle in order not to take a new piece. He wanted to throw it all into the trashcan so that no one would find it, but the sound that would make kept him from it, he didn’t want to draw any attention. And maybe Mr. Graves would come here and find it, maybe he would see that Credence had gotten his gift, how much it had meant to him. If he had had a pen he would’ve written a thank-you on the back of the note and left it underneath the bottle, but Ma never let him out with anything else than his flyers. He put the note in the pocket of his pants and it was as if the thought of carrying a piece of Mr. Graves’ handwriting with him gave him comfort.

Credence stepped out of the alley, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Mr. Graves was his guardian angel. Although deep in the corner of his mind, he thought that him being just the opposite was more likely. Credence didn’t deserve any of this, so there had to be a reason behind his kindness. Though, he would do anything – whatever the price – to make it keep coming. This was the only thing he got, and he would keep it no matter what.

* * *

 

Percival poured himself a glass – bigger than usual – and sat down on the sofa. He took a big gulp of the amber liquid and breathed heavily while leaning backwards, letting his body rest against the soft cushions. The sounds the boy had been making! It had been tempting to break the notice-me-not spell just then and there, only to see the look on his face when he realized that Percival had been watching all along. The boy had only so much as tasted the chocolate, he must regard it as a sin – in some way or another – and this had made Percival even more enthralled. How he wanted to feed it to the boy directly, making him swallow it, more than just a taste. Percival couldn’t help but to smile at how cheap his thoughts were. _Making him swallow_ , _more than just a taste_ , god, he needed to get some. It had been ages since he last had found someone equally interesting, and it had all been over after a night. That was how it used to be back then; one night at his place, then it was back to work. Percival had grown tired of it all, he rarely found people stimulating enough and it wasn’t until recently, when he met Credence, that he had actually remembered the thrill of it all. It was the thrill of the chase, more likely, but he would let it take its time. Let the boy come to him. Once Percival would be finished with him, he would ask for it, _plead_ for it. Then, once the boy was ready, he would become his protégé. He would get to know about his magic, get to use it, learn how to control it. And all would be because of him. The boy would finally be happy, because of him. And all it seemed to take was some sweets and a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Credence could still taste the chocolate when he lay in his bed later that night. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Mr. Graves was doing. He couldn’t help but thinking that maybe, if Mr. Graves had went to the alley to see if Credence had received his gift, he would take the almost-not-touched chocolate bar as a sign of him being ungrateful. But he couldn’t have finished it, he dared not. And to have brought it home would’ve been impossible. He would’ve wanted to give it to Modesty, he could bet she’d never tasted anything like it and it would’ve been perfect as a thank you for all those times she had stood up for him to Ma, but that would only have led to questions and beatings – or worse, she may had taken the blame and been the one tasting Ma’s fury. No, leaving it had been his only choice. Before falling to sleep, Credence thought that maybe, just maybe Mr. Graves would do the same thing again. Bringing him sweets, just for him.

* * *

 

A few weeks later Percival decided to take a quick detour before getting to work. Usually he apparated directly to his office (one of the perks of being a director; you were allowed to apparate in and out of the building during all hours), but today he wanted to pay a quick visit to The Alley before. It had become The Alley, not just any New York backstreet, and Percival couldn’t help but frown at the irony of it all. Here he was, a top-class auror, head of his department, pockets full of money and with plenty of resources, and still he went to a side street full of trash laying around to meet up with a poor boy that had been adopted into a prejudice religious sect, who would’ve thought. He wanted to take the boy somewhere. Treat him to lunch, buy him some proper food. To be honest, he wanted to dress him up and give him a haircut while at it, he could really do with a make-over and some new clothes, preferably something which could actually keep him warm and dry, as opposed to the modest hand-me-down suit he always wore. Once Percival had appeared at their usual meeting spot, he realized that Credence was already there, as if he knew he would turn up (Percival couldn’t help but to smirk at the fact that he must be lingering around during all hours of the day, just waiting for him to make a visit). As soon as the boy saw him, Percival could detect a small smile as well as the usual blush and looking-at-his-shoes that always followed.

“Here you go.” Percival reached out for the younger man, holding a paper wrapped sandwich as well as a thermos with hot chocolate. Not what he himself would’ve liked for breakfast, but considering how malnourished Credence was, this must be a feast as any other. Credence cautiously accepted the meal, looking (as always) as if he waited for it all to turn out to be some sort of joke. “Eat, boy.” Percival smiled, because god he never grew tired of watching him eat. Usually careful at first, only to grow more greedy by each bite. Credence did as he was told, after stuttering a small thank you, and the look on his face when he swallowed the first sip of chocolate was that of pure awe. He take another one, bigger this time, and a drop of it ended up on his upper lip. Percival couldn’t help but to reach out for it and wipe it away with his thumb. The boy’s cheeks and ears instantly turned red and he didn’t seem to be able to meet his eyes. He could hear how his breathing had grown heavy, something which made Percival smile. All it took was some mollycoddling, and the boy was all his. “Finish your breakfast, I can’t have you starving.” Percival ordered, while leaning back, waiting. It was only a matter of minutes before the sandwich had been eaten and the thermos emptied. Percival knew he should head to work, but before that he simply had to ask. (Or state, but of course he made it sound like a question, he was the good guy after all.) “Can I take you for lunch somewhere?” The look Credence gave him was the one of pure disbelief. “It’s my treat, of course. Only, I’ve grown a bit tired of us meeting in alleys and giving you some half-excuse of food. Would you let me?” Credence swallowed twice before answering.

“Y-yes. I mean, yes sir, I’d like that.” Once again looking at his shoes.

“Great, it’s a date then, but what have I said about that sir-nonsense, boy.” Percival smiled, feeling utterly delighted over the small quiver on the boy’s bottom lip as well as the fluttering of lashes. “Unfortunately today is quite a hustle, meetings and all that, but you can expect me tomorrow. I’ll pick you up midday. Deal?” The boy could only nod. “Settled then.” Percival took the thermos and before disappearing, he gently stroke Credence cheek, once again letting his thumb caress his lip and corner of the mouth. This time their eyes met, Credence pupils dilated.

* * *

 

Credence had a hard time sleeping that night. Not that there was anything new to that, if it wasn’t because of Ma’s beatings, it was always something other which kept him awake, tonight was no exception. The only difference was the fact that he for once didn’t wish that he was dead when he laid there on the mattress which was so thing you could feel the metal frame underneath, staring up at the ceiling. For the first time he had something to look forward to, something promised. Not just a vague ‘maybe’ as he usually did (not that that wasn’t enough, Mr. Grave’s maybes was far better than he deserved, that much he knew), but something set. That didn’t keep him from worrying though. What if Mr. Graves changed his mind? What if he didn’t turn up? Or worse – what if Ma would find out about their meeting? A small, dark part of Credence conscious couldn’t help but thinking that maybe that was just what he deserved. If Ma only knew about him, meeting up with a witch (wizard, wizard, wizard! Men weren’t witches, they were wizards, Mr. Graves had laughed when Credence had asked him about him being a witch, something which still made him feel stupid and uneducated – no difference there), being asked out for lunch. He would burn for this, so much was certain. But even so, even if this would mean a one-way-ticket to the fires of hell, he would still do it. He would do anything for Mr. Graves, anything at all.

Credence tossed and turned for hours before finally falling into a restless sleep. He dreamt of fire, dark eyes and devil’s whispers.

* * *

 

Percival couldn’t help but smiling when he laid eyes on the younger man. He looked just as lost and belittled as always, but this time there was something in his posture. He had brushed up his jacket as well as his shoes and it even looked like he had tried to do something about his hair. Percival sighed at his own sentiment when the only word he could find to describe the boy was _cute_. He was greeted with a stuttering “Sir”, but today he didn’t bother correcting him.

They went straight to the small, private diner he had set out for the occasion. Percival had made certain that they would get a table well in the back of the restaurant, he had told himself it was for the best in order not to intimidate the boy, but if Percival was to be completely honest, it was mostly of delight of knowing he’d have the boy to himself. He’d never fancied sharing.

The look on the boy’s face when he saw the menu was spectacular, and the knowledge that Percival would be the one to give it to him even more so. He ordered a glass of lemonade for the boy, but decided to stick to water himself. Sweet had never been his flavor. When their waitress was asking for the orders, Percival didn’t let the boy speak up. Credence looked rather relieved at this, which only made him even more pleased with the situation. It had been a while since someone had needed him like this, and to be honest he really had missed it.

They ate most of their lunch in silence. Every once in a while their eyes met, and even though Credence always looked away, blushing, Percival noticed how the boy’s eyes lingered when he didn’t thought he was paying him any attention. It was pure delight to see him struggle with his coffee later (black, just as Percival’s, even though they both knew Credence would’ve preferred a splash of milk), Percival couldn’t help but to think of a child, trying his best to imitate his father in order for them to look like equals. He would’ve wanted to bring the boy with him then and there, but knew it was better to wait. This wasn’t going to be some sort of pick-me-up and throw-away kind of thing, not when he’d actually started to care for the younger man. It was all Tina’s fault of course, if only she hadn’t asked him to look after Credence in her place. If only he hadn’t said yes. But what could he had done, he wouldn’t have left someone with that much magic but with no idea that this was the case wandering around New York, left to his own devices, after all he is the Director of Magical Security.

Later, once back in The Alley, Percival asked the boy if he’d be allowed to treat him to dine some other time. The big eyes of total disbelief and the following nod was as good a treat as any, and he just couldn’t resist to catch him in a hug before he was off back to work. The small peck of his lips on the boy’s forehead could almost had passed unnoticed, but to his delight Credence gave a small gasp and quickly moved so that their hips weren’t touching. _Delicious_.

* * *

 

That night everything hurt. Ma had beaten him so many times he’d forgotten what had been the actual reason. Credence hadn’t managed to go to bed afterwards, instead he was sitting in the corner of what was supposed to be his bedroom (it was more of a left-over space, filled with mold and with a draft which made it so chilly that it would’ve been more suitable as storage for food than people), trying his best to cover the sound of him crying. If Mr. Graves would’ve seen him now, he would never had asked him for another lunch. At first he wanted to think of how Mr. Graves’ lips had pecked his forehead earlier that day, but it was as if Ma had managed to beat even that piece of happiness out of his system. Now all he could feel was shame. Shame and guilt for even wanting it in the first place, for actually hoping that he could enjoy lunches with Mr. Graves, like they were almost equals. When Credence came to think of what had happened once Graves had leaned in towards him the intensity of his guilt made him even more nauseous than Ma’s beatings. He’d even had to turn away from the older man in order to keep him from realizing the physical impact he had on him. Credence didn’t dare to think of what could’ve happened if he would’ve noticed how much he affected him. Would he beat him if he knew? Would he turn him in? Did they have magical laws against that sort of thing? (Credence didn’t even dare to think of the word. Sodomy, something utterly disgusting and wicked.) They must’ve, and even if they didn’t, it sure was punishable in the eyes of God. Maybe he deserved the beatings he had gotten that night. Maybe he deserved all of it. One thing was certain; he didn’t deserve Mr. Graves.

It wasn’t until early morning when Credence succeeded in lying down, although he didn’t manage to catch any sleep before he could hear Ma calling him and his sisters down to collect their pamphlets. It was with heavy steps Credence walked down the stairs that morning and he didn’t dare to meet Mary-Lou’s eyes once he stood opposite her. Everything hurt and he couldn’t for his life imagine there would ever be an end to his suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully Credence will get some happiness (in the shape of Mr. Graves giving him gifts and attention - obviously) in the next chapter. You can bet there'll be more sinning anyhow~ 
> 
> As always; Apologies for the level of trash and full on-fangirling going on, I blame it all on Percy's eyebrows!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days all passed by in a blur. Credence got one small portion of food each day, his Ma didn’t think he deserved any more than that, not until he had “learned his lesson”, even though Credence had no idea exactly what it was that he was supposed to learn this time. His stomach hurt badly due to its emptiness and once they’d reach Sunday and it was time for the weekly morning mass, Credence was on the verge of fainting. Somehow he managed to stand straight until the two hours had passed by, but had to take a moment and lean towards one of the walls before helping his Ma spreading her cause to the attendants. _Because that what was it had become now, wasn’t it? Her cause, not theirs._ He couldn’t be a part of it anymore, not after meeting Mr. Graves, even if he knew it only meant suffering for him in the end, but suffering was inevitable no matter what he did. He had almost sat down on a bench when Mary Lou saw him. His response to her looking was immediate, he straightened his back and reached for the leaflets, starting to walk down the aisle to hand them out to anyone that would take them. Of course no one did, so once he had reached the small, wooden gate of the church, he still got his hands full of flyers; pamphlets which needed to be all gone before lunch if he was to have any whatsoever. He simply didn’t have a choice, in order to get something to eat he had to step outside, in the damp cold, and start handing them out. Carefully he turned and looked at his Ma, as if asking of maybe there was a chance that he could skip it just this once, but the look which she gave back in return was as black as the pit of his stomach. Famished and weak he stepped out of the church.

When thirty minutes had passed, Credence had managed to hand out only two of the twenty-seven he was carrying. He was frozen to the bone, his knuckles all red and fingers slowly turning whiter by the minute. If only he’d eaten, then he could’ve at least moved on the spot in order to keep some of his body warmth. Instead he found himself sitting on the cold cobble stones, back in the alley. Their Alley, as he liked to think of it in the dark nights when all he had was his own thoughts, keeping him from sleeping. He hadn’t met him in days. If only Mr. Graves could hear him now, if only he could help him. Credence leaned back against the wall and had already drifted of before he was able to notice the light popping sound of an older man apperateing to a place just some meters away from him.

* * *

 

Percival had been getting some of the paperwork in order when he suddenly had heard it. It was just a distant sound of a small voice in the far back of his mind, just as when casting Legitamens on someone, but with a far, far weaker resonance. _Mr. Graves… If only Mr. Graves could help me._ The voice definitely belonged to Credence and even if Percival indeed had managed to get into the boy’s thoughts on several occasions, this connection took him by surprise. All he had to do was tuning in to the boy’s voice inside of his head in order to know his exact whereabouts. He reached for his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck before apperating out of his office, to The Alley.

Credence was no longer conscious when Percival reached his destination. He sat on the pavement, leaning towards the brick wall behind him and when Percival had closed their distance enough to be able to reach out for the younger man, he could feel that his cheek and forehead was burning – even outside in the winter weather. “Credence, _Credence_!” Percival murmured, while shaking his shoulders gently. “By Merlin, you’re burning up, boy!” He had to get him inside, and quick, before the fever got even worse. Easily ( _too easy, the boy weighed nothing!_ ) he lifted the other man up from the street and apparated directly to his apartment. They appeared in the living room and Percival went straight towards the burgundy colored sofa to put Credence down. It wasn’t until then that he started to show any sign of conciousness. Percival couldn’t help but to stroke the boy’s forehead, gently putting his fringe in place. (It had grown a bit longer than usual, it suited him, even if it still was a horrible cut on someone that wasn’t still in school. Just as his step-mother wanted it, Mr. Graves thought, even his hair should show the total obedience to his matriarch. _What a fucking bitch._ )

“Mr-Mr. Graves sir?” Credence whispered, not being completely able to focus on him clearly.

“What have I said about the sir-thing?” Percival muttered, half-smiling.

“S-sorry, I…” Credence stopped mid-sentence, not having noticed the change of location until now. “Mr. Graves, where are we?” He swallowed thickly, as if just asking the question was a sign of misconduct.

“We’re at my place, in my apartment.” At that, Credence started to sit up, but Percival gently pushed him back by the shoulder. “You should rest. I found you in the alley, passed out. I had no choice but to bring you with me.” _No choice._ _There had been plenty of choices, but this had been the most intriguing one by far._ “I’ll make you something to eat, how does that sound?”

“B-but Mr. Graves, I-I couldn’t… I… Ma will wonder, I have to hand out those leaflets before lunch, I have to, otherwise I’ll…” Percival took the pile of papers that Credence clasped to his chest and easily charmed them into flying into the fireplace which was followed by a horse ‘Incendio’. (The look on Credence face always made the hassle of actually pronouncing the spells worth it.)

“Considered them handed out.”

“Y-you shouldn’t have… I mean, thank you.” Credence didn’t meet his eyes, but just continued to look into the fire, seeing how each of his pamphlets slowly turned into nothing but ashes. Percival stood up and went into the kitchen. He opened some cupboard as well as his ice box and charmed onions, potatoes, some garlic, a bit of seasoning and a chicken to start chopping and cutting themselves. He wasn’t a very good cook, had never bothered learning (what was the point when living on his own in a big city full of restaurants anyway?), but his old grandmother’s recipe for chicken soup he knew by heart. She had always made it to him when he was little – something which seemed to be several lifetimes ago – and he was certain that the boy could appreciate some of it today.

“Hope you like chicken.” He said over his shoulder, something which was only met by a nod ending in Credence observing his own shoes. _Still no eye contact then, by Merlin the boy was endearing._

By the time the soup was ready for serving, Credence had once again laid down in the sofa. When Percival softly told him that the table was set, he got no reaction what so ever and when he leaned forward to once again check the temperature on the boy’s forehead he was burning hot. Percival went to his bathroom in order to get some soothing herbs, something had to be done about that fever, and then quickly grinded them before mixing them with some water as well as a drop of healing potion. He then went back to Credence and kneed at the side of the sofa, supporting his neck and head with one hand while gently putting the medicine to his lips with his other. Once it touched the boy’s lips, he just closed them further, turning his mouth into a small line of discontent. Clearly he was in no state of knowing what was happening to him, so Percival fetched a pillow for his head before using his thumb to press on the boy’s jaw and cheek. It worked and Credence slowly opened up, letting the potion drop into his mouth. “There you are, good boy.” Percival murmured, content by Credence obeying him. It was only a matter of minutes before the tonic had done the trick and Credence opened his eyes, looking at Percival.

“Mr. Graves!” he breathed, quickly breaking eye contact. Percival couldn’t help but to smirk at the pink blush settling on the boy’s cheeks and ears.

“There you are, I’d almost started to get worried you know. You shouldn’t wander around outside with a fever, how fortunate I was able to pick you up before you’d frozen to death.” Percival put the rest of the potion on the side table and then charmed the bowl of soup to him by hand magic. “Now eat, we want you strong and healthy, don’t we?” The bowl with soup was left hovering just in front of him, and all it took was one nod from Percival to get the boy start eating. Spoon after spoon disappeared into his mouth and – as always – it was as if Credence thought the food could be taken from him at any second. Percival put a hand on the boy’s shoulder to reassure him that there would be no such thing happening to him. “Steady now, we don’t want you getting stomach pains.” Percival said and as soon as it got up to Credence that he’d been wolfing it down, a look of distress settled over his face. “Now don’t give me that, I didn’t say I’d take it from you, did I?” smiled the wizard. “You just shouldn’t be in such a hurry, not when you probably haven’t eaten in quite a time, right? Here, let me.” He took the spoon from the boy’s hand and slowly stirred the (considerably less amount of) soup that was left in the bowl. He then spooned some of it up and lifted it to the boy’s lips, holding his other hand underneath it in order to make sure nothing was ending up on Credence clothes. _Which by the way could do with a wash anyway, or even better; get rid of them altogether in favor for some agreeable suit, he’d do well in a maroon colored one._ Credence uncertainly opened his mouth, letting the spoon in. The look of pure innocence which he gave Percival once his lips had closed around it made the wizard breath heavy, it was something guttural to it, almost hedonistic. The small “pop” sound once the spoon left Credence’s closed lips made Percival let out something almost equal to a sigh. He couldn’t help himself but to lean in closer, once again spooning up some soup, but this time by magic. Something which gave a slight glow to the boy’s eyes and this time he opened his mouth even further, as if not being able to catch it otherwise. Just as the spoon was about to land on the boy’s tongue, Percival murmured “That’s it, one for daddy.”. It was supposed to be a joke ( _was it though!_ ), as if he was feeding his small child, but the look on Credence face was that of half-chock, half-disbelief and… yes, to Percival’s content the blush on the boy’s face in combination whit his eyes turning slightly dazed could only be described as something equal to arousal. To make it easier for Credence, after all him being fed by someone twice his age – a man nonetheless – must be somewhat of a sin in itself according to the boy’s book of reference, Percival let out a quiet laugh, which soon was followed by the boy’s own bashful giggle. Percival smiled and quirked an eyebrow at this, while at the same time letting another spoon make its way to the boy’s mouth. But not before he had removed a drip of it which had ended up in the corner of Credence mouth. His thumb quickly brushed over the bottom lip, gently pressing down, as if almost being on its way in between them. The look on Credence was delicious, and the small tremor which he made as soon as Percival had let go even more so.

Credence finished the remains of the bowl and Percival then let him back to rest, after reassuring him that he would wake him up in an hour, so that his Ma would never know he’d been gone. The desire to go straight to the bathroom and take himself in hand once the boy had closed his eyes had been hard to resist, but he wanted to savor this. To treasure the feeling of having Credence sleeping on his sofa, warm and fed, all because of him. He would get his way, eventually _. Their way, because this was not just about him, far from it, this wasn’t even about them, but completely and utterly all about Credence._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the feeding part may or may not be me being completely trash, I don't take any responsibility for my writing, but blame it all on Gravebone, just saying!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet comments and kudos! That's what keeps me going, no doubt! :D <3 <3

As so often lately, Credence couldn’t sleep. He sat on his bed, his legs crossed underneath himself, looking at his hands. His palms were covered with new welts, white, pink, red and blue, zigzagging like vicious threads over his skin. Usually he would’ve anguished the pain, but not tonight. He hadn’t even cried when his Ma had lashed out on him earlier, not a single tear had escaped his eyes. Although it may depend on her not being as harsh as usual – due to him being down with a fever –, he somehow felt like that was not the whole reason. Having being looked after by Mr. Graves – in his own apartment! – had done something with Credence. He felt something deep in his gut, a resemblance to hope maybe, _yes that must be it_. But there was also something other, something underneath it all, something _earthier_ , in lack of better words. The way which Mr. Graves had fed him the soup, spoon after spoon landing on his tongue. That deep, almost scratchy voice, _“One for daddy.”_ Credence trembled by the thought of it and started chewing on his bottom lip, eyebrows deeply furrowed. He had no idea what Mr. Graves had meant by it, maybe he saw himself as a caretaker. He kind of was, wasn’t he? Some sort of father figure. And yet… To his discomfort and slight fright, Credence felt how his pajamas started to grow tighter. He shut his eyes closed and pressed his palms against the bulge, but even the pain of the rough fabric rasping against his cuts didn’t keep it from swelling. He pressed down even further, the pain making him gasp, while at the same time – to his dread – feeling his hips move against his hands, as if of their own accord. He tried to think of what would happen if Ma knew, how severe her punishment would be then. Sodomy is the greatest sin, after witchcraft of course. She had held several speeches about this, always with her eyes steady on Credence, as if she was talking directly to him – which probably was the case. But no matter how he tried to imagine the horror that her punishment would bring if she even had the faintest idea, the images in his head were exchanged to those of Mr. Graves. Credence sobbed while his brain constructed picture after picture of the wizard; the older man’s thumb against his lips, not only removing the drop of soup, but pushing in between his lips instead. Pressing down on his tongue, discovering the inside of Credence’s mouth with his fingers only to slowly take them out to replace them with his own mouth instead. It was almost as if Credence could feel his lips against his own, they were not as chapped as Credence, but firmer. The kiss was almost harsh, almost forceful. Credence pressed his palms even harder against himself, his palms burning from the pressure. He leaned forward, eyes shut, all tense, but the images kept coming to his mind. Mr. Graves leaning over him, unbuttoning his pajama shirt, kissing his shoulder once it become bare. _That’s it, my boy, that’s it._ Just as when he had fed him the soup. He should say it like he meant it, like Credence mattered. _Come on, do it Credence. Let go, just for me my boy._ Credence started to tremble even more, his body convulsing in small spasm, and with a sob he came undone. As soon as it was over he realized what he had done. To think of Mr. Graves in such a manner, after everything he had done for him. The guilt settled like a heavy rock in Credence stomach, slowly sinking to the dark pit of it. What if Mr. Graves found out? What would happen then? Would he hit him like Ma did? Ask him to take of his belt and lash him until he started bleeding? Perhaps that wouldn’t even be enough. Repulsed to a limit by the pure notion of having been thought of in such a way might even make him want to end him, then and there.  Credence hoped he would, he’d rather die by Mr. Graves hand than live his life like he did before the wizard had become a part of it.

When Credence dared to open his eyes he saw that his hands was once again bleeding, the wounds had opened up due to the pressure and the flexing of his fingers. There was a wet spot between his legs, flaking out like a proof of the sin he’d committed. Credence laid down on his side, watching tiny drops of blood slipping out from the welts on the inside of his hands. He felt dirty, filthy, spoiled. The proof – he didn’t dare to think of the word for it – slowly starting to dry on his clothes and his skin. There was no way he would dare to get up wash it away, not with the risk of Ma catching him in the act. Even though he would deserve the consequences, he darkly told himself. It took over an hour to fall asleep, even though he was completely drained, and the sleep he got was fitful and chased.

* * *

 

Winter was definitely here to stay, Percival thought when walking his way to work one morning. He had closed his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck this time, instead of just letting them hang open as he usually did, but no matter the weather he had decided to not apperate straight to his office this morning. Mostly just because he wanted to catch a glance of Credence before getting trapped with paperwork for hours at end. When he reached the street on which the Second Salemer’s lived, he could see the silhouette of Credence, hunching his back, talking to his adoptive mother. Or she was clearly the one doing the talking, by the look of the boy. Percival cast a quick notice-me-not before walking closer. When he was close enough to actually listen in on their conversation his hand reached for his wand, as by default.

“I don’t want to see you here until those are handed out, you hear me?”

“Yes Ma.”

“What was that?”

“Yes Ma!”

“Now go.” Mary Lou spat at him. Credence looked up, straight at Percival, but didn’t move until the door to the church was firmly shut. Instead of walking up to him, Credence just passed by, but he looked straight at him while he did so. The notice-me-not not working, never on Credence, it seemed. Percival turned around, following the boy’s direction. Credence led him straight to their alley, and it wasn’t until they’d reached their location when he turned around to face him.

“More of them today then?” Percival asked, while closing in on the other man, casually reaching for the leaflets and putting them on fire with a wave of his hand.

“P-please I…” Credence almost protested, although not making a move to actually show his objection.

“What is it my boy?” Percival leaned in closer, cupping the boy’s face with his gloved hands.

“I, you shouldn’t, I was supposed to hand them out, I’m not allowed to go home before nightfall, she gave me that many, I –“, his speak was interrupted by Percival’s embrace, pressing him firmly against the older man.

“Sch, hush, she can’t hurt you here. I can’t let you walk around handing out gibberish all day, not in this weather, can I?” Percival smiled, while ruffling the boy’s hair. “I’ll take you to my flat, you can spend the day there if you want to. I’ll be back in the afternoon. I can quit work early, all I got for today is bureaucracy anyway.” He was met by total awe, just like a small child who had gotten the latest broomstick for Christmas. “That’s it.” He murmured, while giving the boy a quick peck on his forehead before once again bringing the boy straight to his living room.

Percival had to leave him very soon after they had arrived, but made sure to cast some spells towards the kitchen before going. He was fairly certain the boy wouldn’t dare to actually make something to eat while Percival was at work, no matter in which way he stated he was supposed to do precisely that. “I expect those to be eaten by the time I get home.” Percival pointed towards the newly made sandwiches on the counter. “And do get yourself comfortable. I got plenty of books, and you can probably get the chess to play with you if you ask it nicely, although I haven’t tried it in ages. Okay, I’m off, see you in a couple of hours then.” And with a small ‘pop’, Percival was gone.

* * *

 

Credence could never had dreamt of this. Being left alone in Mr. Graves’ apartment, for a whole day, just him! He walked around the kitchen, living room, what seemed to be a guest room and his home office, not daring to open the door to Mr. Graves’ own bedroom. Everything was beautiful and luxurious, like something taken straight out of those glossy magazines rich people use to read. At last he ended up in the sofa, sitting with his back held straight and the hands resting on his thighs, not really daring to lean backwards and relax completely. His eyes went to the sandwiches and he swallowed soundly. He hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days, not since last time the wizard had treated him to lunch. He knew he was probably being gluttonous, but those sandwiches really looked delicious. After taking some deep breaths and whispering a small prayer he stood up and went for the food.

He ate slowly, savoring every bite. Some of the rich mayonnaise ended up on his lips and he greedily licked it away. After finishing both of the sandwiches he stood up once again, walking over to the sink and leaning over the tap to gulp down some water. He didn’t look for a glass, not wanting to intrude further. He then went back to the sofa and must have dozed off for quite a bit, because the next time he looked at the watch hanging on the wall behind him, it showed four. Mr. Graves had said he’d be home in the afternoon, so that shouldn’t be too long from now, Credence reasoned, while he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He went to the bathroom, and realized that this was more because he felt like he had to move around than anything else. He felt nervous, out of place, as well as a bit guilty that he had fallen asleep in Mr. Graves’ sofa in the middle of the day. When washing his hands after finishing his business, he could hear the small popping sound which meant the wizard had returned and just as he was about to step out to greet him he found himself eye to eye with the older man. Mr. Graves was wearing a smug smile on his face. Something which made Credence’s cheeks turn pink and quickly break eye contact to instead stare at his own shoes.

“I saw you’ve eaten. Good.” Mr. Graves murmured, while letting his thumb stroke over Credence’s cheekbone. The younger man leaned in to the touch, letting out a small sigh once it stopped. Mr. Graves smile grew at that. “Come boy, I bought you something.” He led Credence back to the living room and waited for him to sit down before pulling out a gift box from his coat before removing it entirely and letting it float its way to the hanger in the hallway together with his scarf. Credence looked down at the package now resting on his lap. “Open it.”, the wizard ordered. Carefully Credence pulled the ribbon and lifted the lid away. Inside was a pair of socks, knitted by the softest of wools, deeply green to the color. Credence couldn’t believe his eyes, even less his fingers, because not only did they look incredibly expensive, they were also warm to the touch, just like something had preheated them for him. “They’re enchanted to stay warm no matter your body temperature. We don’t want any more of those nasty colds, do we?”

“S-sir!” Credence gasped, still not able to stop touching the fine cotton. “I mean Mr. Graves”, he corrected himself. “t-thank you, you really shouldn’t have, I mean I…” he was interrupted by Percival’s thumb on his lips.

“Sssh boy, I like spoiling you, let me give this to you.” He murmured, now kneeing in front of Credence. “Will you let me?” he asked, and Credence – no idea what exactly he was referring to – only nodded. With that given affirmative, Percival started unlacing Credence’s shoes, before gently lifting his ankles, one at a time, in order to take them off completely. Credence leaned back against the sofa, focusing on his breathing, his ears turning redder by the second. When the shoes was off, the socks followed. Once his feet was bare, Percival lifted the left one, letting it rest in his hands for a bit before starting to massage it gently. He kneaded the arch with his thumbs, applying more and more pressure as he felt Credence relax under his touch. Credence closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensation, trying to ignore the shame and guilt that always followed when he felt good about something. Before he knew it, Percival had started on his other foot. The touch firmer this time, almost being too much.

This continued for several minutes, Mr. Graves massaging while Credence breathing grew more and more heavy. Even though he felt warm – warmer than he’d been in a long time – Credence could feel the goosebumps on his skin. When Mr. Graves once again picked up his left foot, starting to make small circles with his index fingers just above his heels, Credence – to his terror – realized his trousers had suddenly become considerably tighter. He had no idea what to do, not being able to cover himself without his shame getting even more obvious. He cast a quick glance at the wizard by his feet, and it was if as his heart stopped beating when he realized the look was mutual. The older man held the gaze steady and Credence didn’t dare to look away, not since the risk of it drawing attention to a place he prayed would pass unnoticed. It was Graves who broke eye contact, a small smile settling in the corner of his mouth once returning his focus to his task. Credence didn’t know what to do, didn’t dare asking for forgiveness. A small part of him thinking that Mr. Graves really had missed the obvious bulge between his legs, even though he knew that was probably impossible to hope for. After what felt like ages, the massage came to a halt. Mr. Graves reached for the socks, the new, soft ones, and put them on Credence feet before letting him step into his shoes once again. Credence watched them lacing themselves, still not daring to move from his spot at the sofa. Why hadn’t Mr. Graves said something? He must’ve noticed. Maybe he was repulsed by Credence’s sickness, furious to have let someone as foul hearted rest in his apartment for a whole day, unobserved. Credence swallowed thickly and the guilt had almost settled in his stomach completely when he was interrupted by a gruff voice. “What do you want for dinner, boy?” Credence looked up, once again meeting the wizard’s eyes.

“W-what?”, he almost gasped.

“Dinner. Food. We got to eat, don’t we?” Mr. Graves smiled. Credence couldn’t believe it, being fed after this, after what he’d done.

“I… You don’t need to, Mr. Graves, I s-should probably…”

“Don’t give me that, you’re eating, and that’s finite.” Mr. Graves stated, groceries floating out of cupboards behind him. To himself, as so many times before, Credence couldn’t help but to wonder if he actually was dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas and New Year’s came and went. Manhattan was covered in snow and Percival had to renew his heating spells which covered his apartment for several times per day to stay warm. He couldn’t imagine how it must be for Credence, he doubted the church was particularly warm and by the look of the boy who nearly had had frost bites in November, now must be difficult to say the least. He hadn’t had time to look after him as much lately, not since the incident with the dark cloud orbiting the city, smashing and ruining whole streets, putting No-Majs in danger. Seraphina had made him work overtime for days, but no matter how hard they all worked, they couldn’t seem to find what it was that had caused the havoc. He didn’t think it was the result of a creature, it was too specific for that. No, this was definitely human. For the fourth time that evening, Percival let out a frustrated sigh while reaching out his hand to catch the refill of scotch that had poured itself into his glass. He took a big swallow and let his hand go through his hair while trying to find a new detail he hadn’t already considered that might lead to a conclusion. It was dawn when Percival fell asleep on the sofa, an empty glass levitating in the air beside him.

* * *

 

Credence found himself sitting in The Alley. He was wearing nothing but his pajamas, but even if the weather was freezing, his body felt like it was on fire. The blackout had been bad this time, far worse than the times before. He had no idea how he’d ended up where he was, no idea how he’d even gone outside in the middle of the night. The darkness in his stomach was worse than usual, it was swallowing him up, making it hard to breath, even less walk. He knew he had to move if he was to live through this, he needed to get inside quickly before the cold started to fester. He tried to move his limbs in order to get going, even if he’d have to crawl to reach shelter, but his body didn’t cooperate. Maybe this was it, maybe his miserable life had finally reached its end point. Credence closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, preparing for his body to shut down completely. _One more time would’ve been nice though. If only I could’ve met him one more time,_ he thought, before passing out.

* * *

 

Percival jolted up from the sofa. His shirt was covered in sweat and he could feel adrenaline pumping through his body. His mouth tasted of iron. _Credence!_ The boy was in danger, somehow he knew he had to find him straight away, before it was too late. Without thinking further, Percival apparated to The Alley.

The cold hit him like a gut punch. He was only in his sleeves and had completely forgotten to spell himself in order to keep his body warm. He quickly muttered some charms while spinning around, looking for the boy. When he finally saw him he didn’t want to believe his eyes. Credence looked frozen, sitting in a crooked pose against the brick wall behind him. His eyes were shut, but his mouth slightly open. Percival ran towards him, kneeing down before him and touching his face and neck, looking for a pulse. “You poor boy”, he murmured, while taking a firm grip against his arm. Just when he was to apparate he felt something. It was like a wave, a wave of magic that suddenly went through him. Percival pressed his hand to the boy’s chest, just above his hart, and it suddenly got up to him. This was the reason behind the destruction of the city. He lifted Credence’s left eyelid and found it all white underneath. His theory was affirmed then. He cursed when collecting the skinny frame that was Credence’s body, knowing he had no choice but to take him with him, straight to MACUSA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this really short chapter, the next one is already finished though (it's longer!) and will be posted on Sunday! Just so you know - I will make a time skip between chapter 5 and 6, since the story is not about Credence being an obscurio but about Mr. Graves being a complete daddy (in a more adult kind of way), so don't expect too much plot, this is definitely a exception to the rule. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Six months later~ _ **

Every morning, Credence still felt like he had just woken up from a surreal dream. He’d lived at Mr. Graves’ apartment for a couple of weeks already, but had yet to actually acclimatize. The dark creature that had nested inside him for as long as he could remember was finally gone and Mr. Graves as well as Miss Goldstein and even the president herself had welcomed him to the wizarding world once and for all. Credence couldn’t believe it, not entirely. He still waited to wake up in his narrow bed in the small room on top of the church, realizing it’d all only been a hallucination spun from the fever from one of Ma’s beatings. He still couldn’t really fathom that that life was over. Ma and Chastity both dead, and Modesty’s memory altered. The Goldstein sisters had asked if he wanted to move in with them as soon as MACUSA had made him harmless by removing the obscurio, but it’d all seem too much. Their care and genuine concern for his wellbeing made him feel trapped, and even if he couldn’t say it out loud, Credence would rather had lived on the streets, not wanting to be of any trouble and still not – even with plenty of healers as well as aurors affirming this was not the case – not trusting himself to not hurt anyone that got near him. Therefore, when Mr. Graves didn’t even ask, but simply stated that he was to move in with him had been of a great relief, so great he’d had to turn around in order to hide his tears.

He still cried, still ever the failure. Mr. Graves rarely commented on it though, he usually turned the other way, letting him collect the small amount of pride he had left. He really was ever the gentleman, no wonder everyone turned their eyes after him anywhere he went, Credence thought bitterly. A thought which was quickly followed by guilt. What hadn’t he done for him? Mr. Graves had shown him kindness even when he deserved no such thing. He’d even let him move in with him, become a part of his life, keeping him fed and – to Credence’s shame – clothed. He still hadn’t gotten used to the frequent occurrence of gifts he received. It had started with a completely new wardrobe – far less big than Mr. Graves had first intended due to Credence’s ever ongoing apologies. A striped nightshirt (too short for Credence to feel truly comfortable), a simple suit, two shirts and a couple of undergarments had been more than plenty, and to accept even more would’ve been nothing but greedy. He desperately wanted to find a way to earn his keep, but every time he’d tried to bring this up, Mr. Graves had simply shrugged at him, not wanting to discuss it any further. The older man wouldn’t even let him do the cleaning or cooking, arguing that this was done more effectively with magic anyhow and that Credence should only focus on himself for the time being, something which only seemed to distress him further.

* * *

 

Percival sat in his pajamas when Credence joined him in the kitchen that morning. The boy had been living under his roof for a couple of weeks now, but Percival was yet to fully having gotten used to the idea of having him under his protection 24/7. It wasn’t as if he complained though. No, rather the opposite actually. The boy was his ward and Percival couldn’t wait to show him everything which the wizarding world had to offer. He’d have to keep reminding himself of taking baby steps though, because Credence was clearly still easily stressed and seemed to grow anxious every time he was introduced to something new.

“Coffee?” Percival asked, making a cup fill itself before letting the boy answer.

“Y-yes please.” Credence stuttered while sitting down at the other side of the table. Percival poured some milk and two teaspoons of sugar into the brew and hide his smug smile behind his newspaper when the other man still couldn’t help but to grimace at the slightly acid taste of it. He could’ve given him tea, like every other morning, but something made Percival want to test him. Perhaps it was the feeling of being in charge as well as the boy’s total obedience and want to be just like him that made him do it, but something in the wizard definitely relished at the thought of Credence changing his habits to become more like him. “Toast?” Two slices of bread had already buttered themselves and was now floating through the air, landing on a plate before Credence.

“Thank you.” Percival added some eggs to the boy’s plate, as well as bacon, sausages and some marmalade, and once Credence leaned over, starting to eat with some of the food ending up in the corner of his mouth (the boy still ate as if he was starving), it became considerably harder to concentrate on The New York Ghost.

“So, I thought we should go out today, get you some new things.” Credence looked up at Percival, eyes big. “You clearly need a new set of clothes, I’m thinking something a bit more dressed, something which would work for dinners.” Percival added nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee while turning to the next page of his paper.

Credence swallowed thickly and tried to not think about what kind of dinners the wizard had in mind. He hadn’t left the apartment much, apart from his daily walks around Central Park when Mr. Graves was at work. Mr. Graves had of course taken him out to eat on several occasions, but only for lunches and it had never required anything other than his everyday suit (which by the way was far fancier than anything he’d ever worn before). The idea of going somewhere demanding a new attires made Credence a bit uneasy. It was obvious that Mr. Graves was used to dine at expensive restaurants whenever he had the time and energy to, but Credence had never even dreamt of such a thing. Ma would had beaten him for even thinking about it; to spend money on luxuries like that was not only selfish, but devilish to say the least. Food was meant to keep you alive, just as clothes was meant to keep you warm and decent, everything that wasn’t absolutely necessary was considered greedy and was hence prohibited. Credence blushed when thinking about what Ma would had said if she saw him now, sitting at Mr. Graves table, eating meat and eggs for breakfast and drinking sweetened coffee. Through his lashes he watched the wizard reading, turning page after page without finding anything seemingly interesting.

Credence had tried to get through some of the books that occupied Mr. Graves’ shelves, but even though he spent hours and hours reading, he’d only finished two so far. He hadn’t read much before – apart from the bible and some of Ma’s propaganda – so getting through page after page where every other word was new to him turned out to be rather difficult indeed, but yet it never ceased to amaze him. All this new knowledge; things and places he had never dreamt of existing. Books were something of plenty in the Graves’ household. Credence had managed to find titles on almost every imaginable topic, some of which he hadn’t dare to look closer at, due to what they might say. There were not only magical volumes, but quite a lot of No-Maj titles as well. Mr. Graves had tried to get him to read The Picture of Dorian Gray, arguing it was just as spooky and gothic as some of the magical ones, but Credence had yet to pick it up, not fully comfortable due to what he knew of its author. Even if he had lived quite secluded up until the moment he’d been introduced to magic, Credence at least had some education concerning literature. All thanks to one of Ma’s supporters, a priest who always read – if only to make remarks on the wickedness and immorality of the content. He therefore still marveled at the thought of being able to sit down in the sofa to read while Mr. Graves was at work, something he tried to do without feeling to guilty about it.

When they both had finished their breakfasts, Percival went up to dress and shave, while Credence watched the dishes washing themselves, still uncertain of what to do when nothing was required of him.

Percival had chosen a simple suit for the day, deep burgundy, but sewn in a light fabric which made it perfect for warm summer days. He wore a navy tie with a golden pin stuck to it, not too dressed up, but still handsome. His hair was covered in pomade to keep it in place, and when looking in the mirror, he had to admit he did look good for his age, especially with the suit doing a perfect job for his stature. Credence wetting his lips before quickly looking the other way confirmed this further and Percival may-or-may-not have let his arm rest a little tighter around the boy than what was really truly necessary when apparating them out of the apartment.

* * *

 

They went straight for the tailors, appearing just outside one of Percival’s favorite stores. Credence looked out of place, mouth slightly ajar and eyes open in awe as soon as he saw the moving mannequins through the window, something which made Percival think that his decision in bringing the boy here might’ve been one of his better ones indeed. The shopkeeper was by their side in an instant after they’d entered and if it wasn’t for Credence blushing at the attention they both received, Percival would’ve asked to be left alone, always irritated by being followed like he wasn’t perfectly capable of getting the things he wanted on his own thank-you-very-much. They were showered with the usual amount of compliments regarding their sense of style and Percival only grunted as an acknowledgement before walking straight to a shelf with shirts in every color. Credence followed him, smiling awkwardly to the salesperson, not really daring to look too long at something specific in case it drew attention to him. Percival soon realized that even though it definitely was more fun bringing the boy, shopping clothes had been far easier last time when the actual target hadn’t been there with him. After looking around for some minutes and still hadn’t been able to get a single full sentence out of the younger man, he decided to make it easier for both of them by asking for assistance.

“We are looking for a dressed suit as well as some casual wear.” He looked at Credence and saw him swallow thickly while carefully meeting Percival’s eyes from underneath his lashes, which made the wizard add; “Actually, make that a completely new wardrobe. A couple of shirts, two new suits – one dressed and one more simple –, undergarments, a set of pajamas with a robe, as well as all you may need with it.” Credence looked up straight this time, almost as if upset, but clearly in no state to argue, not since the shopkeeper was already fully occupied with doing as he’d been told. Percival patted the boy’s shoulder to give him some comfort before turning to one of the seats to wait.

The whole ordeal took longer than Percival had anticipated. Credence tried out several suits and although the boy himself found each and every one way beyond what he’d ever imagined, the wizard seemed to find faults no matter where he looked. At last they decided for a black one with a dark blue waistcoat for everyday wear, as well as a navy blue three piece for more dressed up occasions. Of course the navy one was longer in the back, stylishly mixing the latest fashion with a more classic wizarding look. They got several shirts in different styles and colors (to his disappointment Percival had to give up the idea of getting one with slightly see-through sleeves, the boy clearly not comfortable with the idea of anyone able to see his scars, even though he would wear a jacket on top of it anyway) and a full shopping bag of accessories; socks in every different color and pattern, some pocket squares, three neckties as well as one bowtie, a pair of sock garters, and two sets of suspenders – Percival being clear that no belt should be necessary whatsoever. He also bought the boy a pair of the most luxurious pajamas; a light violet and white striped set with a mandarin style collar and with clasps instead of buttons – all made of the finest of silks. Of course there was a deep purple smoking jacket to go with it, something loose to hang over one’s shoulders, but which Percival guessed would be used as less of a fashion statement and more of a cover, if he knew his boy right _. His boy. He really was now, wasn’t he? Credence had nothing for himself, not even the clothes on his body, to be honest. Delightful!_

After they had finished their shopping, Percival took them eating. He ordered a full meal for the both of them and even if it was more than neither of the two actually managed to finish, he still decided to go for dessert. The look on the boy’s face when the waitress brought them his bowl of orange sherbet was just a good a treat as any, and the blush which followed when Percival gently teased him by pointing out that there was really no need in being a hurry to finish it since nor was it to disappear, neither to melt due to the restaurant being magic, even more so.

When Credence, after finishing most of the ice cream, tried to convince Percival to actually taste some of it himself, the wizard didn’t have the heart to decline. Not since the sweet boy’s knuckles turned all white when he clearly did his utmost to keep eye contact. Percival therefore leaned in, over the table, and let his mouth fall open, waiting for the boy to feed him a spoonful – just as he had done with that soup so many weeks ago.

Credence shuddered, goosebumps clearly forming on his skin underneath the sleeves of his jacket, but did as insinuated. He could’ve sworn he saw a sparkle in the older man’s eyes when his lips closed around the spoon, and the low sound of content that followed could only be described as immoral. Credence almost dropped the spoon then and there, hadn’t it been for Percival suddenly reaching out for his wrist. The older man pressed his thumb gently against his pulse and Credence held his gaze as steady as he could muster.

“Exquisite.” Mr. Graves murmured, and Credence couldn’t really tell whether it was meant about the sherbet or… his ears turned deeply scarlet and even if he prayed for it to go unnoticed, the wizard had clearly picked up on the increase in his pulse.

He didn’t let go for some seconds – seconds which felt like minutes – and hadn’t it been for the never-before-tasted exoticness of the dessert, Credence wouldn’t had been able to finish his meal. At the same time there was something quite calming with the wizard’s eyes on him while he ate. He felt comforted, like he was being looked after, taken care of. Mr. Graves was the father figure he simply had never had the fortune of having before now, so it was probably just natural to feel confused, especially with the changes in life he’d gone through recently. _It’s not natural to think of him in that way though. Just imagine what he would feel if he knew. You’re sick, demonic, wicked, unnatural. You even let him buy you clothes and treat you to ice cream, after all you already put him through, After everything he’s done for you._ Credence swallowed thickly, trying to keep his eyes from tears. Mr. Graves must’ve sensed the change because before he knew it the bill had been payed and they were out on the street again, the wizard’s hand resting gently at the small of the boy’s back, offering support.

* * *

 

They spend the evening together on the sofa; Mr. Graves going through some of the paperwork from work while sipping on his usual glass of scotch and Credence reading a book while enjoying a cup of tea. Every time he moved he could feel the silk of his new pajamas caressing his skin and he couldn’t help but to sigh at the genuine content of being warm, well fed, dressed in the softest of fabrics, and even having the fortune of taking sugar with his tea. Mr. Graves looked up at one point to let his thumb pass gently over his cheek and neck and Credence realized that there was nothing he could ever wish for apart from this, right here.

When the time got closer to midnight, Credence had fallen into a slight slumber, book in his lap and head rolled down at his shoulder resting against the back of the sofa. Percival let him sleep for a while, before gently waking him when he thought it was time to get some sleep himself. The boy’s small smile and heavy eyelids made Percival’s blood pump a bit quicker, but he paid it no further attention and instead helped Credence to his feet, making sure he was awake enough to make it to his room. Before going to bed though, he went in to where Credence was sleeping, just to make sure his quilt was covering him, keeping him warm. Because who, apart from himself, would ever even know if the wizard had given the boy a small peck in the corner of his mouth?


	7. Chapter 7

“Welcome home Mr. Graves!” Credence looked up from the book he was currently reading to greet the wizard. He then quickly got up from where he sat in order to pour the older man a glass of scotch, due to the state of him.

“You will never start calling me Percival, will you?” Graves sighed, letting himself fall heavily down into one of the armchairs while unbuttoning his thin jacket. “Thanks.” He took a big gulp of the glass he’d been given, before leaning backwards against the back of the chair and closing his eyes, clearly tired.

“Did you have a bad day?” Credence asked with a small voice, as if not entirely sure whether he was actually allowed to inquire.

“Nah, rough day at the office, but nothing out of the ordinary. I won’t bother you about it, being here’s making me feel better anyhow.” Graves smiled, making Credence blush. “What have you been doing? Tell me something nice, make me take my mind of work.”

Credence started telling Graves about the book on charms he’d been reading for most of the day. This was how it always was; Mr. Graves coming home from work, only to sit down with a drink and listen to Credence talk about his day. The younger man couldn’t for his life understand why the wizard seemed so interested. It usually just came down to the same things; what he’d read and how it fascinated him. Sometimes he talked about how the weather had been and if he’d seen anything interesting while out on one of his walks, but usually it was all summed up in a couple of sentences and more often than seldom he left out all the details, not wanting to bore the other man with silly anecdotes. Still, Mr. Graves always asked him follow up questions, paying attention to every little word he said. This made Credence feel uneasy; he’d never been much of a talker and when he did talk, it was usually only to quote already spoken facts. Ma had made sure he not only knew their cause and what was said on their pamphlets by heart, but also was able to recite big chunks of the bible on demand. Before Mr. Graves , the only time Credence had actually talked by using his own words – expressing his own thoughts – had been on the few occasions when he’d told Modesty some made up story to make her feel better after having endured one of Ma’s outbursts. And even then it had mostly concerned around God and how they’d all go to heaven one day, after all it was the only thing he knew anything about. _Even though that of course is never going to happen._

He wondered if Mr. Graves ever worried about paradise. Did he even believe? Every night before Credence went to bed, he prayed for Mr. Graves’ soul. He didn’t bother praying for his own, not since moving in with the wizard. He was certain there was no place better than here, and even if it was, Credence would never get to experience it. But Mr. Graves should. He was too good, too noble to be anywhere but by the side of God himself. Credence felt almost sick when remembering how he used to wonder if Mr. Graves was some sort of devil, out to lure him into committing sins by showing him magic and treating him to sweets. How could he be? He said himself he was only looking after him, only ever wanting him to feel safe. If anyone was wicked it was himself.

Credence suddenly grew quiet, lost in his own thoughts of how wrong it was for anyone like Mr. Graves to be near him at all. He shouldn’t be living under his roof, shouldn’t be dining at his table. He definitely shouldn’t be spent money on, not due to the devilishness that lived inside him. If only the wizard knew. Maybe he was under the impression that the wickedness had died with the obscurio once it had been removed all those weeks ago. A part of Credence had almost even dared to hope that was true, but of course it wasn’t. He still woke up at night, thinking thoughts that weren’t decent. Woke up from dreams that were anything but pure. No matter what Mr. Graves told him about magic and it not being a sin to be a wizard, he was still an invert.

He’d known for years, of course. Even since Ma had had that speech when he was fourteen about the sin of sodomy and had kept her eyes fixed on him all throughout her Talk. He’d been young then, still naïve in the idea of wanting his Ma’s love and acceptance, so he’d walked up to her afterwards, asking if it was possible to get God’s forgiveness if one – hypothetically speaking – would’ve ever thought those thoughts? It was the sin that repulsed Him, not the sinner, right? She’d beaten him hard that night. It’d been the first time she’d asked him to remove his belt and she’d lashed him with the clasp until he blead. It’d been for his own sake, of course. She only ever wanted what was best for him. Wanted to keep his soul pure, clean from wickedness and devilish thoughts.

After that – once his wounds had started to heal somewhat – she had made him sleep with his hands tied to his back. Only so he shouldn’t get any ideas. It’d worked for a while, but mostly because he was too terrified to ever even think of anything about the pain that the lashes had caused him and how terrible it would be to do anything that would ever make him have to experience such a thing ever again.

He’d found some hope in Chasity’s promise that he would one day find a wife. Maybe she would love him, and maybe they would even come to have children. His hope was lost some years later though, to be exact on the 26th of May 1926.

It had been a warm summer’s day when he’d first met Mr. Graves. He could still remember seeing him for the first time, all dressed up and hair slicked back; Credence had never seen anyone as handsome before. The wizard had been listening in to his Ma and afterwards he’d come up to him specifically, taking one of his leaflets. It was exactly then he knew he was done for, that there was no salvation for him. He would burn in hell, burn for his sins until he’d forgotten his own name if that was what it took. There was nothing but agony that awaited him, but maybe that wasn’t so bad. Back then it really would’ve made no difference to him, not with having to suffer through beatings and being starved more often than not. Back then he thought it’d all be worth it. Worth having to endure never ending suffering in the afterlife, only to be able to be close to Mr. Graves. It was different now. Different when he finally had it all. If only he could stop wanting more, if only he could stop thinking about the wizard in such a wicked manner. That was why he prayed for Mr. Graves and why he had to keep on praying. If he was to burn for his sins, he wanted to make sure the wizard wasn’t going to go down with him. That was the least he could do.

* * *

 

Percival had been listening to Credence telling him about his day and the slight tremor that came to his voice due to the excitement when he spoke of all the new charms he’d come by when reading had made the wizard end up in an almost meditative state. He’d made sure to answer with some questions though, showing his ever ongoing interest in the boy, but after a while it had all turned into small hums of acknowledgements, Credence voice growing weaker and more hesitant. Percival thought he’d gone back to his reading when the younger man suddenly grew quiet, but once he looked up he cursed himself for being so inattentive. The boy was hunching his back, shoulders at the level of his ears, desperately trying to keep his sobs quiet. Percival stood up quickly and went straight for Credence, leaning down over him and reaching for his shoulder.

“Shh, hush, it’s alright.” He murmured, catching Credence in his arms. He sat down on the armrest, letting the boy cry out against his chest, tears making his white shirt wet. “It’s alright, it’s alright, I got you.” He whispered against Credence hair, pressing his lips against the boy’s scalp.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Graves, I shouldn’t, I…” Credence sobbed, not yet able to form proper sentences.

“It’s okay my boy, no need to apologize. Would you tell me what happened though? What’s on your mind?”

“I can’t, I’m sorry, I can’t, I…” Percival held Credence steady for a minute, trying to give him strength with every fiber of his being. He was so fragile, still hurt and shattered. Who wouldn’t be, with his past? Percival silently cursed over what his boy had had to endure, over how cruel the world had been to him. If it wasn’t for him, he’d probably be dead by now, and even if Percival secretly did quite enjoy being the knight in shining armor, no one should have has to gone through all that. Repressing their magic, suppressing their true self in order to not be hurt by their own family. If Credence hadn’t killed Mary Lou in his obscurial state, Percival would’ve sought her out himself. It was probably for the best that it hadn’t had come to that, he would probably not gone as easy on her as Credence had.

After a while, the boy seemed to settle down. His crying had now turned into a quite sniveling, silent tears falling down his cheeks, landing on the wizard’s shirt. Percival took the opportunity to lean a bit backward, holding Credence face steady between his palms, to be sure that the boy knew he didn’t intend to leave him.

“It’d be better if you were able to tell me Credence. Then I would maybe know how to help you.” Percival murmured, pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead.

“I cannot tell you, I’m sorry Mr. Graves, I just can’t.”

“Why?”

“There’s something wrong with me, something that can’t be fixed.” Percival’s heart shattered at that. After living with him for weeks, after being shown the wizarding world little by little, the boy still thought there was something wrong with him.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, my boy. How many times do I have to tell you this? There’s nothing wrong with being a wizard.” Once again Percival embraced him, slowly letting his fingers go through the boy’s curls. (His hair had started to grow out a bit, making him look more like a young man and less like the obedient choir boy his Ma used to keep him as.) He didn’t seem to settle at his words this time. Back then, all it used to take was promises of a better future as well as a warm hug, but tonight, Credence was still crying, no matter Percival insisting that there was no need to be upset.

Suddenly it dawned on him; maybe the problem didn’t have anything to do with magic. Once again he leaned backwards, gently letting his thumbs move away some of the tears that was stuck to the boy’s lashes. Resting his forehead gently to Credence’s, he whispered “It’s not the magic that troubles you though, is it, my boy?”

“N-no…” Credence gasped, lip trembling.

“Tell me what bothers you, let me take the pain away.” He let his hands hold Credence face steady, slowly making a circular motion on his right cheek with his left thumb. The younger man’s eyes fell close at the touch, tears glistening from his lashes like pearls. It should’ve been obvious to him from the start, in a way it had been. Of course he knew the boy had feelings for him, he’d seen his reaction when he touched him, seen how he leaned in, seeking affection, starving for it. Somehow he’d always thought the boy to be oblivious to his own feelings. Too used to keep them hidden, raised with the idea of that part of him (as with so many others) being sinful and something to never indulge in, no matter what. God (Credence’s one; Percival himself was not that much of a believer, never had been) how he wanted to free him. Teach him that these things were something to treasure, something to have fun with and enjoy.

“Is it me? Is it something I did to you?” Percival murmured. He wanted to take the pain away. Wanted to show him how good it could be to be alive, wanted to show him what being alive actually meant – not that twisted version of life his adoptive mother had presented to him. “Credence my boy, answer me.” He sought the boy’s eyes, slowly making contact under tear-soaked lashes.

“N-no Mr. Graves, it’s not you. I… When I tell you, you won’t like me anymore.” Credence whispered, eyes filled with fear for where the conversation was going.

“Although I very much doubt that’s the case, you may let me decide that for myself?” Percival probed, although with his voice soft and not without a hint of humor. Credence took a deep breath, as if making himself ready and gathering courage in order for what was to come.

“I’m… I cannot help it Mr. Graves, I promise you I tried to, I really did, but it just won’t go away. Ma tried to beat the wickedness out of me, but it didn’t work. It’s just as with the parasite that was living inside me; sometimes – late at night – it takes over and I cannot stop it. Although I don’t think anyone can remove this one though, it’s a part of me, and I’ll have to burn for it. I didn’t want to tell you, but you got the right to know. I’ve used you for too long Mr. Graves, I’ve been wanting to tell you, I have, but I was selfish. I was, truly, I know it’s wrong, but I couldn’t help myself. And you even let me stay with you, I-I-I’m so sorry Mr. Graves, I am, I…” Credence hadn’t looked at him for the whole time he’d been talking. Every word had come out of his mouth like it’d been forced to do so by magic. He was shaking, tremors going through his body like small electric shocks. He’d turn all white and he looked nauseous, like he would either throw up or pass out in any second. Percival almost wanted to stop him talking, saying it was alright, that he knew already and that it was okay, but he let the boy continue, telling himself it was better to let him phrase his fears in words.

“I used you, Mr. Graves. All the time, every time you healed my wounds, every time you gave me food, I used you. I enjoyed it, looked forward to it. Sometimes when she hit me, it was all I could thing about. It almost made it worth it, just knowing you would see me afterwards. I wished for you to come and get me, to take me away from Ma and Chastity. Modesty even. And then you did, but I still wanted more. I still couldn’t stop myself from thinking about it. I woke up from dreaming about it, I… I…” Credence was rocking himself back and forth on the sofa now, Percival couldn’t tell if it was to keep himself from passing out or if the boy was about to have a seizure. He let his hand rest heavily on the boy’s shoulder, as if to anchor him somewhat. “I wanted you, Mr. Graves. I still do. I know it’s wrong, I know it’s unnatural, but I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m so sorry, I’ll move, I’ll go away, you won’t have to see me ever again, I promise. I just… I know I don’t have the right to ask it of you, but please, please don’t hit me. Please.”

Percival couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course he knew that this was to be expected, but to actually hear his boy confess it out loud. If it hadn’t been for Credence being obviously terrified and actually thinking it probable that he would hit him for this, Percival would’ve laughed at the irony of it all. It hadn’t even been the religious guilt that troubled Credence the most, not really. After all this time, after everything they’d gone through together, the boy still thought Percival would dismiss him. If he hadn’t looked so devastated and completely broken, Percival would’ve taken him then and there. Reveled him like he was some sort of exquisite delicacy served to a man starving.

Instead Percival did the only thing proper. He leaned in and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter may very well be the final one. It may also contain some manflesh, just saying~ ;) 
> 
> Thank you for all your sweet kudos and comments! It's the most epic fuel by far, I promise you! <3 <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, they are finally getting on with it! As we have waited~ The next chapter will be the last one, I'm sure of it! <3

The boy’s lips were chapped and tasted salty of tears. Percival pressed his mouth against Credence’s, not really making any movement or initiating anything beyond a simple kiss, not wanting to upset the other man.

“Was that okay?” He asked, voice all raspy. Credence didn’t answer, he only looked straight in front of him, clearly not fully there. Percival could see a shade of pink had started to settle over the boy’s cheeks, something which made him smile and gently let his thumb stroke the younger man’s jawline. “You got to breathe, my boy.” He chuckled lowly, leaning his forehead against Credence’s. At that, the younger man took a small puffy gasp of air, while – still dazed – looking up at the wizard from underneath his lashes. “That’s better. And then one more.” Percival urged, lifting Credence’s left hand and pressing it to his chest as if to show him how it was done.

They sat there for a while, just breathing. Credence managed to keep eye contact for the whole time, even if his eyes were full of not-yet-fallen tears. They had almost managed to end up in some kind of trancelike state by the time they were interrupted by a small rumbling sound coming from Credence stomach. The boy instantly grew beet red, but Percival only chuckled and pointed out that it was indeed time for dinner.

* * *

 

They didn’t talk about it straight afterwards. He’d asked him if it’d been okay, but Credence hadn’t managed to answer. Instead they’d just sat there, breathing for what felt like an eternity. Then, due to the painfully embarrassing interruption of Credence’s stomach, Mr. Graves had gotten up and started to make dinner, as if nothing completely earthshaking had just taken place between them. After he was finished cooking, he’d asked him to join him at the table – just like any other evening, just as if everything was completely normal. Credence had slowly managed to leave the sofa, but the idea of eating seemed almost impossible with all these emotions whirling around inside of him.

“Eat, my boy.” Graves insisted, not having any trouble indulging himself whatsoever. Credence forked one small piece of potato as by command, but had a hard time swallowing once he’d put it in his mouth. The wizard must’ve noticed this, because he’d put down his cutlery and leaned his head in one of his palms, eyeing the boy with his brows furrowed in concern. “We should talk about this, shouldn’t we?” He stated, matter-of-factly, just as if this wasn’t anything bigger than talking about some daily chores that needed to be done or something equally mundane. “I thought it’d be a good idea to eat first, since one should never breach an important subject on an empty stomach, but maybe it’s better to get this over and done with?” Credence could hear the slight humor in his voice, but his stomach still dropped when Mr. Graves reached to the last part of the sentence. “So…” The wizard leaned backwards on his chair and cracked the joints of his fingers while smiling at Credence, waiting for him to say something.

“I-I don’t know what to say, Mr. Graves, I…” He bit his lip, looking down on the plate in front of him, trying with all his willpower to keep his voice steady – not succeeding what so ever.

“Okay, just answer this then; I kissed you, how do you feel about that?” Mr. Graves leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, something which made it feel at least a bit less like an interrogation and more of an actual conversation between the both of them. Even if that made Credence calmer, he still couldn’t find an answer to the wizard’s question. _How had it made him feel? High? Like he was dreaming? Like there was nothing more that could happen to him that would matter – aside from this? **Actually happy?** He couldn’t answer that, Mr. Graves would think him mad, or maybe he would pity him, more than he must do already, that is. Pity the boy who treasured a kiss from someone who just wanted to be nice, who didn’t even mean it, probably didn’t even wanted to do it to begin with. Mr. Graves must think of him as a wicked, unnatural, silly boy. He was, of course he was._ Instead of answering, Credence just kept on staring at his plate, trying to keep from crying – the only thing that would actually make this worse. “Okay, how about if I told you I intend to do it again?”

Credence couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Again? Mr. Graves wanted to kiss him again? Him? Stunned, he looked up to meet the wizard’s eyes, which was adorned with smiling wrinkles and one heightened eyebrow. Was he testing him? Would he actually be that cruel? _Not like he didn’t deserve it though…_ Before Credence had time to brood this any longer, Mr. Graves once again started to talk. “Because if you say yes, I will. God I will. But I’ll have to hear it from your mouth my boy, you have to say you want me to.” At that, Graves put a piece of pork into his mouth and started chewing, all casual, like this was nothing but an everyday dinner conversation. Like he hadn’t just offered Credence the world.

“Y-yes!” Credence whispered, voice shattered of something he couldn’t tell was relief or fright.

“Attaboy!” Mr. Graves smile had now turned wolfish, a broad grin occupying most of his face. “But first, let’s eat. And I think we’ve deserved a glass, haven’t we?” At that, two glasses with red wine landed on the table in front of them.

* * *

 

Credence still wasn’t used to drinking. During all his life before Percival, it had been prohibited, apart from the small amount shared at Communion, and once he’d moved in with the wizard, he’d mostly been treated to sodas when out on dinners or lunches (or at home, for that matter). Therefore, it didn’t take long before the wine had started to make its awareness on the boy, making him dazed (more than he already was, concerning the outcome of the evening so far). He even started giggling at one point, at some small joke given by the wizard, something which most probably hadn’t even been that funny. Just watching the boy, all smile and rosy cheeks, made Percival zealous. Usually he was a very patient man – something that was really a part of the job description when being Director of Magical Security and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement –, but tonight he was eager for things to continue. All he wanted was to ravish the boy, swallow him whole like some most exquisite oyster. When thinking about it, that really was a rather suitable metaphor; Credence being a delicacy and the magic residing inside of him being the pearl. (Maybe the wine was starting to get to the wizard as well, after all he’d had three glasses already.)That was one of the things that draw Percival to the boy; the powerful magic which he inhabited, growing for each day now once he truly got the chance to learn how to control and use it. Percival was proud to be able to call him his ward, keeping watch of his improvements and being able to be there and encourage his every accomplishment.

The thought of the boy relying on him completely, following his every whim, still in awe over his competence and knowledge, made something in Percival stir to life, something which usually only ever presented itself when in an especially vicious battle or on the few occasions he’d actually bothered finding someone with which he spend a night (which hadn’t happened in a long, long time; him being otherwise engaged with work and – lately – Credence). Percival wanted to show Credence the world – not only the magical one, but the rest of it as well. He wanted to be the one giving the boy pleasure, giving him what he’d missed out on so far, showing him how it was not only to be a wizard, but a man in a fuller sense. Of course he had thought about this before, but even if he knew he was more of a father figure than anything else to the boy, they didn’t actually share blood. _He was considerably older, yes, so many years older that it wasn’t really odd if people came to that conclusion, but that wasn’t of importance, really. Credence was an adult, he was perfectly able to make decisions of his own, and as of yet he didn’t seem to mind where this was going. Rather the opposite, by the state of him. Maybe Percival should back off, maybe this was equal to taking advantage, but Credence did seem to want this. For Merlin’s sake, the boy had already had a breakdown over being what he called to be an invert, so surely, one might argue that the wizard was in fact doing the boy a favor letting him live out what he for such a long time had tried to repress._ It was when he reaches this conclusion that Percival stood up and offered his hand to lead the boy to his bedroom, ready to make this official between them, once and for all.

* * *

 

Credence was shaking once they reached the bedroom. Nervous of what the wizard expected of him, but at the same time thrilled that this was actually happening. He followed Graves until they reached the side of the bed. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, no idea of where to put his hands or if he was supposed to say something. To be honest, the knowledge Credence had of what was about to happen was sketchy at best, his only knowledge based on what he’d overheard from others. It wasn’t really something you talked about, not apart from it all being a one way ticket to Hell and all that. He knew it would probably hurt though, because as far as he understood it always consisted of some of the two partaking being the taker, and Credence couldn’t for his life believe that was a lot that would fall on him. At the same time he couldn’t really imagine Mr. Graves hurting him, not by will at least. And after all he had only said he wanted to kiss him, so maybe it wouldn’t actually come to that. _Although_ , Credence blushed, _maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad if it did. If anyone’s ever to hurt me, I want it to be him._ Credence thoughts were soon interrupted by Graves’ low voice.

“Don’t look so terrified, my boy, I don’t intend to eat you up.” The wizard was smiling, and by the white of his teeth and the gleam in his eyes, Credence couldn’t help but thinking that this was exactly what it looked like he wanted to do. Mr. Graves was like a beast, playing with his prey right before tearing it apart and gobbling it up. Credence didn’t mind though, not a bit actually. No, as of this moment, the wizard might as well lead him directly to Hell with his eyes open, and all Credence would do would be to follow – gladly.

The wizard seized the boy’s face between his palms, as if to hold him steady, and leaned in and kissed him on his lips. This time it was longer, more resolute, and this time around, the boy answered.

* * *

 

Somehow they ended up on the bed, Credence laying on his back with Percival on top of him. The older man was now kissing his boy fiercely, teeth grasping his lips and their breathing merging, like both of them thought the other one to be the oxygen they needed in order to survive. Soon the wizard’s left thigh ended up between Credence’s, something which made Percival back off slightly, with a smug smile covering his face.

“Aren’t we eager?” He smirked, gently letting his leg move a bit over the younger man’s bulge. Credence hands – as by reflex – went up to cover his face in shame, not able to let the wizard look at him, no less meet his eyes. “No, no, I’ll have none of that.” Percival fussed, moving the hands away. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you got nothing to hide from, my boy.” He told him, making sure the boy was listening. To make his point, he leaned in once again to steal a kiss. Credence’s mouth opened up to him, _like a baby bird being fed by its mama_ , the wizard thought, grinning into the kiss.

Percival pushed his tongue inside, licking the inside of the boy’s front teeth, something which made Credence gasp. Percival swallowed the sound, and once again dared to move his leg. This time, Credence pressed back at him, if only just enough for the wizard to actually notice. “That’s it.” He grunted between kisses. “Just so, my extraordinary, magical boy.”

Credence’s eyes flew open, pupils dilated completely – almost covering the whole of his irises – and looked at Percival like he was something holy. No one had ever called him magical before, the only one who’d ever thought him to be special was the man above him and Credence had never even dared to hope that something like this would ever happen between them. Even if he would’ve known that the wizard was bend the same way as him – was an invert, like him –, there was no reason to think someone like Mr. Graves would ever want to actually be with him this way. Credence still couldn’t really believe it, but he resolutely decided to push these thoughts aside as of now, wanting to know what true happiness felt like, without it getting tainted by darkness and – most probably – truths.

After what seemed like merely seconds (but definitely was more likely minutes), Percival sat up, straddling the man beneath him. “We need to get rid of these, wouldn’t you say?” He murmured, while starting to unbutton his waistcoat. Soon after that, it was floating through the air, making itself land on the chair in the corner of the room. Percival then started on his cufflinks, which ended up on the small sideboard, among his other ones. (The wizard had an impressive amount of cufflinks, tiepins, pocket watches and other pieces of jewelry, many of which were decorated with gems and jewels, so showy so the only way which it could be described as was as being decadent.) When he started working on the buttons of his shirt, Credence could feel his cheeks grow hot and his mouth start to water. He couldn’t take his eyes of the man above him, only ever having dared to cast small glances before now. The wizard efficiently removed the shirt, which landed – neatly folded – on the chair together with the waistcoat. The undershirt ended up on the floor and – to his own horror – Credence let out a small sigh when finally getting to see the older man topless. His chest was garnished with black and gray hair and Credence instantaneously became anxious over his own, bare one. The man before him looked like something taken straight out of a women’s magazine; all muscles and broad chest. He himself had only up until recently been nothing but skin and bones, and his new lifestyle – which involved well-nourished meals three times a day and more often than not snacks between them – had only given him a softer silhouette; nothing which could ever be called manly or masculine.

Percival leaned down over him once again, and placed a small kiss at the corner of Credence mouth. “May I?” He asked, although not waiting for an answer before reaching for the younger man’s top button. Credence closed his eyes, wishing for it not to be summer so that the room would’ve been dark instead of – as of now – covered in a golden glow.

For each button that came undone, a small trail of kisses followed. Once his shirt lay open, spreading like wings on each side, Credence was flushing scarlet and breathing heavily, looking up at the wizard through heavy eyelids. Percival lifted Credence shoulders slightly from the bed, urging him to remove his shirt completely. The younger man couldn’t help but to try and cover himself by crossing his arms as soon as it had joined Percival’s on the chair, clearly uncomfortable over his lean frame compared to the man above him. The wizard just smiled at that, slowly uncovering Credence arms and putting his hands on his own chest instead.

“Don’t go hiding, little one.” He murmured, teasingly, while leaning forward to nibble on Credence’s bottom lip. In an attempt to try to show Percival that he too was an adult, not just a boy with no idea of what was currently happening to him (even if that was closer to the truth than he cared to admit), Credence pushed himself upwards, smashing into the kiss with force. Percival grunted happily at this and turned them around, so that Credence was now on top of him. This came as a surprise to the younger man, and – unsurely of what to do next – he sat up to look down at the wizard, hands splayed across his chest, feeling the steady heartbeat through his palms, which calmed him somewhat. Percival took the opportunity to smile up towards the boy, amazed by how beautiful he was, and how this marvelous treasure was all _his_. They just stayed like that for a few seconds, looking at each other, breathing each other in. At last Percival let his hands splay across the boy’s back, his brow furrowing slightly at the texture of scar tissue under his fingertips. Of course he knew the severity of how Mary Lou had treated the boy, he’d seen the scars on his forearms on several occasions, healed his palms more than he could count, but being reminded of exactly how bad he’d been punished – all for nothings, things which should’ve been treasured and not disciplined – still tasted bitter. As so often before, he wished for her to be alive, only so that he could be the one giving the final blow.

Credence must’ve realized Percival’s attention having slipped, because he was now looking anxiously at the older man, slowly easing the pressure of his palms on his chest, as if not sure if things had suddenly changed between them once again. This made Percival return to the moment at hand, pulling the boy down into his arms by his shoulders, meeting him in a kiss. Even if Credence had gained weight in the last couple of weeks, slowly starting to grow into his body, he still felt fragile in the wizard’s embrace. Percival was sure he could break him in pieces if he wanted to, and therefore decided he had to be careful, more so than he’d been up until now. The boy had had enough of trauma to pass a lifetime, tonight Percival wanted to show him what pleasure was all about, what it was like to be utter and completely covered in it. Once again he flipped them over, so that they were now laying on their sides, facing each other.

He took a moment to marvel at the boy in front of him. Credence cheeks were all pink, his lips rosy and plush after all the kissing and his pale chest covered in flushed patches of pink. Percival gently massaged the shoulder that wasn’t pressed against the bed, letting his hand work a steady rhythm while making sure to match the boy’s breathing. After a while he let his hand dip lower, over his pectoral, letting his thumb pass over the nipple while making its way, stopping at the boy’s hip. Credence had now closed his eyes, breath coming in small puffs against Percival’s mouth. The wizard squeezed his hip, palm resting over the cloth of his dress trousers (a high waist model, no belt needed, of course). He considered whether he should ask for the boy’s approval before reaching for the fly, but decided against it. After all, he needed to be in charge of this, certain that Credence would be more comfortable if not having to make any decisions.

Slowly, Percival started to unbutton the trousers. Credence’s eyes flew open at this, staring into Percival’s own, as if not entirely sure what was actually about to happen. The wizard tried to smile reassuringly, but it may’ve come out as more of a smirk than anything else. Credence’s eyes were completely black, but still Percival could only think of something fragile and frightened when meeting his gaze. He leaned in and gave the boy a small peck on his nose before letting his hand slip inside. He held things proper though – more so than he’d actually wanted –, just letting his palm press gently on top of Credence’s boxer shorts (in silence, he gave himself some credit for making sure his ward was well dressed even underneath his impeccable suits; having to deal with those ancient union suits the No-Majs were still insisting upon would’ve been a hassle as well as somewhat of a mood killer for sure), something which resulted in a sharp gasp.

“Breathe boy, just breathe.” Percival whispered to his shoulder, and the sound of short, stuttered breaths were soon to follow. He let his hand go a bit lower, but didn’t have the time to do something apart from giving Credence a good squeeze before he could hear the glass on the side table on the side of the bed shattering to pieces. Then he felt the thin silk go all damp. Credence’s face directly went beet red and instantly tears started to well up. Percival wasn’t able to soothe him before the boy had started stuttering apologies, while at the same time bending his legs so that the wizard had no choice but to remove his – now clammy – hand.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry Mr. Graves, I…” It was almost hard to hear the words Credence was saying, his voice so small and broken. Percival let out an amused snort, which he then tried to cover in a small cough to keep the boy from further embarrassment. It was a bit too late though, because Credence’s tears had already started falling and he was now turning away from him, closing in on himself even further.

“No, no, I’m sorry, my boy. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, this is nothing to be ashamed of, I assure you.” He embraced him; one arm reaching across his chest from underneath, while he, with his other, couldn’t help but linger dangerously close to the now messy peach colored silk that was stuck to Credence’s crotch. “This happens even to the best of us in the beginning, it’s perfectly natural, I promise.” Percival let his lips brush against Credence’s back while speaking, making sure to stay as close and offer as much safety as possible. “It couldn’t have been all that bad though, since you managed to wreck the glass and everything, right? I’ll take that last bit as a compliment, if I may.” Percival purred smugly, while adding small pecks to the scars on Credence’s left shoulder and restoring the glass by non-spoken magic.

“I… Thank you, Mr. Graves.” He whispered, something which made the wizard frown.

“Okay, this is something we need to talk about, boy. First, don’t thank me after giving you a hand-job.” _Especially not for one I didn’t get time to finish._ “And second; you can’t call me by my surname in bed, and it’s a bit early to bring in titles, wouldn’t you say?” That last bit clearly went over Credence head, but Percival nudged Credence with his thigh anyway, looking for an affirmative. “From now on I’ll be Percival to you, Percy for short, does that seem agreeable?” He purred to the back of Credence’s head.

“Y-yes.”

“What’s that?”

“Yes Percival.”

“Good boy.” He placed a wet kiss to the bare place behind the boy’s ear. “So, shall we get you out of these wrecked clothes and tidy you up a bit, perhaps?” Credence gave a small nod and Percival sat up, careful to not lose touch with the boy completely. “I’ll draw up the tub for you, how does that sound?” He smiled, gently moving a lock of hair from Credence’s eyes.

Credence turned around at the touch and – to his fright – realized that the wizard was sitting with quite a massive bulge between his legs of his own. Wasn’t he supposed to do something about that? Wasn’t he expected to somehow reciprocate what Percival had done to him already? Anxiously he moved his hand so that it ended up resting on Percival’s thigh, while staring intently at his hip, not able to look at the intended place itself. (Not even able to name it correctly.)

“No, don’t worry about that doll. I’ll take care of it later.”

“But I should…”

“Next time, my boy.” Credence’s heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

“Take my wand, boy.” Percival grinned, raising one of his eyebrows. Credence looked around the room confused, neither sure of where the wand was, nor why he was supposed to take it _now_ of all times. “Not that one.” Percival laughed, pressing Credence’s palm firmly on his own crotch.

“Oh.” Credence’s blushed, embarrassed by his own naivety.

“Oh indeed.” The wizard sighted while biting down (carefully, never wanting to inflict any pain on the boy, not even one as small as a nibble) on Credence’s shoulder while increasing the pressure on his palm.

It’d been almost a week since the kiss. Even though they’d been intimate after The First Incident – as Credence self-consciously had chosen to think of it – the younger man had yet to touch Percival. Every night, when they were in bed together, he’d tried to offer himself, but it always ended up with Credence on the receiving end, the wizard not even completely undressed.

Credence had seen the man naked for the first time only yesterday, when Percival had suddenly went straight into the bathroom while he was in the tub, stripping his clothes efficiently just to step in behind him, under the pretense of washing his back. That was something which Credence had named “The Second Incident”, since it had all ended with quite a frivolous hand job given by the wizard, something which – too – was over before it really had begun and which resulted in Credence prayers being doubled that evening, to make up for all his sins he was so gladly taking part of nowadays.

Even if Percival had been completely undressed then, Credence hadn’t really dared to look at him. The feeling of Percival on the small of his back when he had pushed himself close had been more than enough for Credence’s imagination to go wild (not as if it hadn’t already), so being presented – no, not only that, actually being asked – with what was about to happen made him anxious. He really wanted to be good for the wizard, after everything he’d done for him, but when being given the opportunity to somehow pay him back, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

Carefully, he let his hand press down a bit on Percival’s crotch, something which made him lean back and smile encouraging. Credence felt a bit less anxious at that and – with the blush settling deep on his skin – he even dared to go for the fly. Something that was awarded with a grunt and a kiss from the wizard.

He let his hand go inside of Percival’s slacks, but made sure to stay out of his shorts. He could feel his length through the thin cotton, and – with a sudden strike of boldness – he gripped it with his palm.

“Such a tease.” Percival sighted, once again leaning back on the sofa, eyes half closed. Credence took that as a sign that he was doing well (which was something of an improvement on his part really, since he would’ve taken it as the rather opposite just a couple of days earlier, before he’d started to recognize the expression of fondness that the wizard showed every time he looked at him – something which Credence didn’t think he would ever grow used to) and hence let himself explore further. Carefully – too carefully if you were to ask Percival, even if he wouldn’t even think about complaining, not when his boy had finally started to take matters into his own hands (literary speaking) – Credence now started to move his hand along the outline of Percival’s cock, tracing it with featherlike fingers. When his palm was going over the shaft for the third time, still with a layer of cloth between them, the wizard couldn’t help but to let his hips buckle slightly, initiating he was more than ready to take things further.

Credence didn’t really seem to take the hint though, too caught up with what he was doing it seemed, so Percival gently let his hand grab Credence’s wrist, while locking eyes with the boy.

“Help an old man out, will you?” He murmured, while moving his hand slightly so that Credence’s fingers were now on top of the waist band, hovering over the elastics (Percival was a modern man who didn’t bothered with buttons or tie strings on his boxer shorts). Unsure of what to do next, Percival decided to help him out further by moving his other hand to his fingers, gently pushing them underneath the fabric. Credence seemed to catch up then, letting his hand slip deeper, past the hair that traced down to Percival’s cock, and closing his palm around the wizard for real this time. “Yes, just like that.” Percival sighted, once again moving his hands, letting one of them rest on the armrest of the sofa while the other one traced Credence’s back, wanting to stay as close as possible to show him that this was all fine and that he was doing great.

“C-can I?” Credence whispered, eyes blown wide, lips plush from the abuse made by his own teeth.

“You don’t have to ask, my boy.” Percival breathed, now pressing his thumb in small circles on Credence’s back, trying to somehow ease his worry.

Credence went for it and grabbed Percival more decisive this time, freeing from his shorts. The wizard spread his legs further, in order to make easier for the both of them, and to his delight he saw how Credence couldn’t seem to take his eyes from him. Slowly, Credence started moving his hand up and down, making sure to keep it firmer on the downs than on the ups. If Percival didn’t knew any better, his first reaction would’ve been to grow jealous of the men Credence must’ve given hand jobs before him, because the boy was clearly a natural. While reaching out for him to meet up in a sloppy kiss, Percival couldn’t help but to comment on the skills.

“Where did you learn that, boy?” he murmured, before gently biting down on Credence’s shoulder.

“I…” Credence sighted, clearly content over receiving compliments both in words and nibbles. “I have a great teacher.” Percival smiled at that. Credence actually answering back at him – a bit cheeky at that – made something stir inside him. It still wasn’t that long ago when getting anything other than a whispered ‘yes, sir’ from the boy had been something rare and to see how far they’d come from that amazed him. Sitting here, arms and lap full of a lanky Credence, almost felt too good to be true, and Percival was happy that he was always able to keep himself in total control when he looked down and saw the boy’s hand move over him. Otherwise things would’ve ended then and there, and even if that may’ve been a good way to help Credence stop being embarrassed over his own early finishes, Percival wanted to make this last. That, and the fact that he was a bit of a show-off; something he would never admit out loud.

“Should I be worried?” Percival asked smugly against Credence’s lips.

“Y-yes…” He breathed.

“Hm?”

“He’s very…” Credence grew quiet here, kissing Percival instead of finishing his sentence.

“Very what, boy?”

“Very possessive.” The whisper was almost too quiet to be heard, yet Credence immediately started blushing furiously.

“Possessive you say?” Percival was grinning like a madman, kisses growing more heated and he had to buck his hips a bit to remind Credence to keep going. This was adorable to say the least; Credence blushing while snogging him sloppily, clearly not able to focus, but acting purely on instinct.

“Y-yes!”

“Possessive how?”

“H-he… Ah!” Percival had now let his hand dip inside of Credence pants, pulling him out of his shorts to reciprocate what the boy had started.

“Like this?” Credence hand had completely stopped moving now. He was just holding Percival, as if not wanting to loose contact, but forgetting the small detail of the movement actually being the whole point of it all.

“Yes!” It didn’t take long before Credence started dripping and Percival knew what was coming so he leaned up and took Credence’s earlobe between his teeth before whispering some greedy nothings, and apparently that was all it took. Credence spilled over Percival’s hand before sinking heavily down on his chest, head resting on one of the wizard’s shoulders.

“Good boy.” Percival murmured, making a non-verbal spell to clean up the mess.

“I’m so sorry.” Credence mumbled, a bit dazed.

“For what?”

“For not letting you finish.” Percival could hear the boy’s anxiousness, something that made him grip Credence’s wrist when his trembling hand once again started moving over Percival’s shaft.

“You don’t have to, there’s plenty of time for that to come.” Percival said, trying to sound reassuring when actually all he wanted was for Credence to continue.

“I… I want to.” Credence whispered. The wizard’s grip ceased a bit at that, something which made Credence once again start moving.

“If that’s the case…” The movement was kept at an insanely slow pace for what seemed like a small eternity, so at last Percival had no choice but to once again take Credence by his wrist and start moving it a bit more freely. He made sure to kiss Credence before his lips started to tremble, not wanting the boy to feel like a failure, but rather wishing it to be taken as a guidance.

“Just like this, doll.” Credence nodded, making sure to keep the new pace going. “You’re perfect, baby, yes, just like that.” Percival had closed his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t be long now.

“L-like this?” Credence sped up a little while hiding his face between Percival’s jaw and shoulder.

“Yes, yes Credence, exactly like that.” Percival now grunted, jutting his hips slightly to meet the movement of the boy’s wrist. To his delighted surprise Percival suddenly felt teeth on his neck, nibbling where his unbuttoned collar left his skin uncovered. He must be really into it, Percival though, because never before had the boy dared to greet him with his teeth. His excitement and want to please definitely made up for the lack of skill, and it didn’t take many moments before Percival spilled over the boy’s hand as well as over his own, still shirt-covered, stomach. Credence stopped instantly, leaning back to look at Percival’s cock almost disbelievingly. He then looked up, meeting the wizard’s eyes, and Percival was sure that if he’d been a few years younger the look on the boy’s face would’ve made him hard once more. He was blushing furiously, eyes all glossy and lips parted. Percival let his thumb stroke over his bottom lip before caressing his chin and meeting him in yet another kiss.

“That was all you, my boy.” He murmured, something which managed to bring out a small smile from the younger man.

“T-thank you.” Credence whispered. Percival decided to leave that uncommented. Even if he was still determined for the thank-yous to be left out of their love life, he didn’t have the heart to criticize his boy on anything right after he’d managed to give his first hand job. And he had to admit that he rather had Credence thanking him for letting him touch him than the other way around.

Instead of cleaning them both up like he had just mere moments ago, Percival nudged the younger man into a standing position. If the look on the boy’s face had been delicious before, this could only be described as being sacrilegious. His lips were slightly swollen after their kisses and his cheek a bit burned from Percival’s four o’clock shade. He couldn’t help but to trace his eyes downwards, only to stop at Credence – now flaccid – cock. Credence’s eyes followed Percival’s, only to result in him turning around and putting himself back in his shorts. He fumbled awkwardly with the fly, not really managing to fasten the buttons due to one of his hands still being covered in Percival’s come. The wizard let himself enjoy the show for a moment, before showing mercy.

“Need some help with that?” He stood up behind him, letting his hands drop to the other man’s hipbones – still sharp to the touch, even after Percival’s ongoing food-coaxing – while resting his chin on Credence’s shoulder. (When he had finally started standing tall, no longer hunching from the weight of his adoptive mother’s bans and reprimands, Percival had needed some time getting used to the fact that his boy was actually taller than him. But since they had started being intimate, he had realized he wouldn’t want it any other way. They fitted perfect together, Percival being slightly shorter, but more burly and broad, where Credence was all lengths and angles – his own Adonis indeed.) Credence leaned back into the wizard’s embrace, as by reflex, and Percival managed to think that he should’ve at least cleaned his shirt, since their mess would now ruin Credence’s as well, but clothes were washable and the thought of marking his boy even further did please him, even if he pushed it away as soon as it entered his head.

Credence looked down at his hand, with an expression Percival could only describe as that of awe. It was as if he wasn’t completely sure if he wanted to do anything about it or not. Percival couldn’t help but to let out a slight grunt when thinking that sometime in the future Credence would probably lick it clean, but there was a long time to go before the boy would be that comfortable.

“I-I think…” Credence whispered, almost too quiet for Percival to hear.

“Hm?”

“I think that… maybe she was wrong…” He took a deep breath. “Ma, that is.” Credence turned slightly in the wizard’s arms, leaning away from him so that he could look him in the eyes. Percival’s heart beat harder at what the boy had just said. He knew it had to take quite some courage to talk of his past life with the Second Salemers, especially his adoptive mother in particular.

“What gave it away?” He murmured, while leaning in and giving Credence’s cheek a peck. He wanted to keep it light – for God’s sake the boy’s hand was still covered in his come! –, but at the same time knew it was important to give him his full attention, to take him seriously once he was finally opening up.

“You did.” Credence turned completely around at that, looking into Percival’s eyes and the wizard was certain that had he only been younger he would’ve drowned in those eyes and his knees would’ve gone weak. There was something so honest and sincere in the man before him, like he was too pure for standing there in his living room, dirty in Percival’s mess.

“How could it be sinful to…” Credence swallowed thickly and let his eyes drop. “to love somebody that has only ever been good to you?” He struggled to meet the wizard’s eyes once more and when he finally managed to, tears started gathering at the boy’s lashes. “She said it was wrong, unnatural, sinful, but I’ve never felt closer to God than when I’m together with you.”

Percival leaned in and kissed him. This was the beginning of his boy’s reawakening, and as always it began with a confession. The boy needed a savior and Percival didn’t have any issues with playing Christ.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for having waited so long with this update - life happened!
> 
> Thank you all for reading this fic, I hope you've enjoyed it - I sure have when writing! Your kudos and comments kept me going! <3
> 
> (And a special thanks for my favourite squid, you know who you are, this chapter is for you Squiddo! (When I receive my Nobel prize for writing filth I will blame it all on you!))

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea where this is going. I just really had to get some Gravebone down on paper and here's the result! I beg for forgiveness for any faults - English is not my native language, I'm just a simple fangirling piece of trash!


End file.
